Simplemente Kyra
by KyraMijailova
Summary: La vida de Kyra cambió con tan solo dieciséis años y no volvió a ser nunca la misma.


Nueva York. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que en algún momento de mi vida llegaría a esta ciudad? Todo lo que había conocido previamente me hacía pensar que esta ciudad estaba al alcance de mi mano, de una mujer como yo. Ni tan siquiera sabía de dónde había encontrado las fuerzas para llegar a la "Gran Manzana". ¿Qué locura me había hecho subirme al avión? Todo palidecía ante su magnificencia, pero no porque fuese una ciudad superior a las otras sino porque había tanto de todo. Luces, tráfico, personas... nada paraba, la ciudad jamás dormía y suponía que eso ocurría en las ciudades grandes. Por ese mismo motivo me estaba preguntando a mí misma en ese instante qué demonios me había traído allí si permanecería el tiempo de una semana de estancia en el hotel más barato que encontré dentro de aquellos en los que parecía que no iban a arramplarme la cartera en cuanto pusiese un pie en la recepción.

¿La decoración? Ni tan siquiera me había permitido pensar en ella. ¿Me gustaba? Era... distinta. Mi habitación tampoco era la alegría de la huerta y no es que tuviese muchos más metros, pero al menos no resultaba claustrofóbica. Ésta tampoco, algo que agradecía porque ¿cómo hubiese soportado tres días enteros encerrada allí si no? Me habría vuelto completamente loca en más sentidos de los que ya lo estaba.

Sobre la mesa permanecía mi diario, ese que me estaba obligando a escribir todos los días puesto que debía recordar a mis dedos el arte de la escritura de puño y letra. Mis dedos se habían acostumbrado demasiado al ordenador que, por supuesto, había venido conmigo como compañero de viaje. ¿Qué haría yo sin él? Junto a mi diario tenía mi agenda. Sí, soy extraña, lo sé, pero hay personas que necesitamos una agenda para recordarnos hasta que tenemos que ducharnos. Eso no es tan raro, ¿no? En realidad, sí, pero ¿a quién diantres le importa? Si me ayuda, me ayuda y algunas otras personas podrían tener otra que también les recordase determinadas labores que tienen que hacer a lo largo del día: recoger a los hijos, cepillarse el pelo, ponerse los pantalones a la altura de la cintura sin enseñar los calzoncillos o medio culo... Si yo no me meto con ellos, ¿por qué el universo tendría que meterse conmigo por tener una agenda que me recuerde que no está de más que pase por la ducha por eso de la higiene personal?

La taza de chocolate caliente vacía llevaba sobre mi mesa, al menos, un par de horas. Mi madre había llamado como de costumbre. La diferencia horaria les permitía despertarme todos los días a las siete de la mañana. No les echaba la culpa, ni mucho menos, pero a veces estoy tan ricamente durmiendo que no tengo gana alguna de tener que contarle a mi madre o a mi padre cosas que aún no he hecho. ¿Qué cómo es la estatua de la libertad? Muy bonita y muy grande -quizá la vea en algún momento-. ¿Qué cómo es el Madison Square Garden? Pues muy grande y lleno de gente por todas partes -mentir, no miento del todo-.

Leí las últimas líneas en mi diario. ¿Qué iba a contar que no fuesen las tonterías que recordaba o lo que había visto en la minitelevisión que tenía mi habitación? No había tenido nuevas experiencias. La única distinta había sido el viaje interminable hasta llegar y las tres veces que me perdí en el aeropuerto por seguir a quien no debía pensando que era algún personaje famoso, que si lo era me tenía que haber dado lo mismo porque yo tenía que seguir las flechitas y los iconitos que sirven para todos, sepas leer inglés o no.

Ayer, por la noche, había decidido que hoy saldría de la habitación. Ahora, de día, el miedo llegaba a ser paralizante y ese "mañana" que me había dicho en la cabeza, deseaba que fuese el día siguiente y no hoy, pero ese problema seguiría teniéndolo todos los días.

Tenía el tiempo tasado. No me gustaba salir de noche a ninguna parte, bien porque fuese un miedo mío, bien porque fuese un miedo que mi madre (y todas las noticias sobre violaciones) me habían metido a presión. Fuese como fuese, era mejor que saliese de día, así, al menos podría estar un poco más tranquila.

¿De dónde saqué las fuerzas? Ni lo sé. _Patada en el culo y fuera._ Un gran consejo de mi anterior psicóloga. Debía reconocer que la echaba de menos, aunque ese período de la vida no tanto. La mierda es mejor dejarla atrás que si no la enterramos y no la llevamos siempre con nosotros termina oliendo y muy mal.

Ducha, lavarse los dientes, peinarse, vestirse, maquillarse... Hecho.

Cogí el bolso que siempre me acompañaba en mis escasos viajes desde hacía años y el móvil por si había llamadas urgentes o yo misma tenía que llamar. Por suerte, esta chatarra de teléfono no la querría nadie, así que no debía preocuparme en ningún momento porque me lo robasen, ¿no?

Resoplé. Dudar era la constante de mi vida.

 _Patada en el culo y fuera._

Cogí la llave de la habitación, abrí la puerta y me dispuse a vivir mi propia aventura.


End file.
